1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-hull vessel of the catamaran type, which includes two or more hulls arranged in generally parallel and mutually spaced relationship and connected by means of one or more decks, and an overlying space in a superstructure which is supported by one or more wall structures extending from respective hulls.
2. Description of Related Art
High speed, seagoing multi-hull vessels are constructed of two or more slim mutually parallel hulls which are joined together by means of one or more decks, which often carry cargo, including motor vehicles. Built on top of the deck or decks is a superstructure for accommodating passengers. The superstructure is supported on one or more wall structures extending from respective hulls. In principle, the wall structures may consist of the sides of respective hulls or vertical extensions of said sides.
Large, high-speed catamarans may have a length of 100 meters, a hull height of about 12 meters, a width of 40 meters and propulsion machinery which will propel the vessel at a speed of 35 knots, for instance. The free space above the cargo deck may be 5 meters, for instance. It will be seen from these factors that when in motion, the vessel will be subjected to large bending and torsion stresses and also to large deformation forces, and that the aforesaid side walls are therefore conventional, simple metal plate walls which are extended the long sides of the superstructure, so as to form the stiffest possible side-beam structure together with respective hulls. Nevertheless, the stresses and deformation forces are still high in those regions which form the long-side walls of the passenger space, which limits the possibility of providing window openings in these walls. In conventional seagoing vessels, it is necessary to round the window openings so as to reduce the risk of stress concentrations. In spite of this, however, the elastic deformation of these window openings still remains highly troublesome and places high demands on the elastic attachment of the window panes or window glass.